This invention relates to a disc brake and, particularly to a disc brake of the kind including a carrier adapted to be mounted on a non-rotatable part of a vehicle, a caliper straddling a part of the outer circumference of a rotatable disc and having inner and outer leg portions and being supported on the carrier to slide in the direction of the axis of the disc, and inner and outer friction pads slidably mounted on the carrier respectively.
The caliper is usually mounted on the carrier through a pair of parallel slide pins. The inner and outer leg portions of the caliper are connected through a bridge portion and, in actuating the brake, an actuator such as hydraulic piston incorporated in the inner leg portion of the caliper presses the inner friction pad directly against one surface of the disc, and the reaction force slidingly moves the caliper and the outer leg portion of the caliper presses the outer friction pad against the other surface of the disc. Two axially extending and circumferentially spaced arms are formed integrally with the carrier to mount therebetween friction pads, and radially outwardly facing and axially extending shoulders are formed respectively on the arms of the carrier, and a pad spring is provided between the bridge portion of the caliper and the friction pads for pressing the friction pads against the shoulders thereby locating the friction pads and preventing the vibrations of friction pads.
In prior art disc brakes of the kind aforementioned, there encountered shortcomings such that vibrations occur between the outer leg portion of the caliper and the outer friction pad thereby generating foreign sounds.